1. Technical Field
The invention concerns an arrangement for holding accessory parts to a patient support surface of an operating table or examination table.
2. Background Information
Customary operating tables have slide rails along the longitudinal edges of the involved operating table surface or patient support surface, onto which slide rails different accessory parts can be mounted with the help of clamping dogs. Such accessory parts are, for example, supports for arm rests, anesthetic bows for the holding of anesthetic equipment, body straps, and so forth.
Special medical examinations and surgical procedures require the use of X-ray devices and therefore make necessary patient support surfaces which have artifact-free transmissibility. Metal slide rails of the aforementioned type accordingly disturb the transmissibility of the support surfaces. For these reasons support surfaces have been developed which consist entirely of X-ray transmitting material, for example, carbon fiber reinforced plastic. But with this the problem exists in that the accessory parts can no longer be fastened in the usual way to the patient support surface itself; and for example are held on their own stands. This once again hinders access to the patient support surface.